The present invention relates to articles comprising polylactic acid, such as multiple layer films.
Polylactic acid is a polymer that provides some environmental advantages because it is biodegradable and also may be manufactured from renewable-resource feedstock (e.g., corn). It may be desirable to incorporate polylactic acid in a multiple layer article such as a film. In such cases, the bond strength between the layers should be sufficiently strong for use in the desired application.